


A Most Unfortunate Transformation

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus always suspected Severus would have an unusual Animagus form…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Unfortunate Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  
> Beta: Serpenscript who was kind enough to help me reword and tweak this into coherency. Thanks hun!  
> 

“Severus, please come down.” Remus’ voice was still shaking from half-suppressed laughter.

His only response was a petulant headshake.

“I didn’t mean it.” Remus was starting to sound sincere though his lips still twitched with amusement.

His words were met with a stony glare.

“You would have laughed at me if our positions were switched!”

Severus was definitely sulking.

“You can’t stay up there forever.”

Severus’ expression screamed “watch me”. He turned his back with a huff.

“If you insist, but Minerva is going to be here any minute and I am not explaining the proboscis monkey sitting on the living room rafters.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For those of you unfamiliar with the Proboscis Monkey it is believed that sexual selection caused their odd noses since they seem to have no special function. Yes, the females LIKE their men to have noses like that, they think it is sexy!
> 
> <http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_v7OqNmQUVXk/SW-kTSuYlaI/AAAAAAAABac/sUoTLNJCxcw/s400/Proboscis+monkey.jpg>


End file.
